gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Extraordinary Merry Christmas (canción)
}} Extraordinary Merry Christmas es una canción presentada en el episodio . Es una canción original de la serie, la cual es cantada por Blaine y Rachel. Además, esta canción es la pista número dos del álbum Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 2. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio , Rachel la canta junto a Blaine como un segundo intento de motivar a Artie para que la deje actuar en The Glee Holiday Spectacular. Finalmente a Artie le encanta esta canción y la incluye. Letra Blaine He came into my dreams last night A great big man in red and white He told me that it's gonna be A special year for you and me Underneath the mistletoe Hold me tight and kiss me slow The snow is high So come inside I wanna hear you say to me thumb|right Rachel y Blaine It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Blaine y Rachel It doesn't come as a surprise Who's been naughty, who's been nice There's someone here for everyone Another year has just begun Silent night, none in sight Sleigh bells ring until the light Hearts explode, here we go It's all right there inside your eyes Rachel y Blaine con New Directions de fondo It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Blaine y Rachel Won't you meet me by the tree? Slip away so secretly Can't you see how this could be? The greatest gift of all Rachel y Blaine con New Directions de fondo It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (even better than the one before) Gonna stay with you 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry, Very, very, merry, merry Christmas (even better than the one before) Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas (even better than the one before) It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (even better than the one before) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Imágen de Portada del Sencillo 300px Curiosidades *Esta es la primer canción original de la serie que no se especifica durante el episodio que es original, sino que pasa como una canción más. *Es la única canción original de la temporada. *Es la primera canción original donde canta Blaine. * Primera canción original creada para un episodio Navideño. *En el minuto 0:51 se la ve a Santana con los brazos ariba y en el minuto 0:52 se la ve con los brazos abajo. Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px|Extraordinary Merry Christmas - Glee (Full song) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Extraordinary Merry Christmas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Duetos de Baline Categoría:Canciones de Navidad Categoría:Canciones con nombres de episodios Categoría:Canciones originales Categoría:Duetos AnderBerry Categoría:Canciones Navideñas